Une histoire de cheveux
by Babel121
Summary: Un après midi chaleureux dans la chambre de Taira. Shonen ai.


**Auteuse** : Babel  
**Titre** : Une histoire de cheveux  
**Fandom** : BECK  
**Genre** : Choupi Kawai  
**Couple** : RyuusukeTaira  
**Rating** : PG-13

**Note** : Fic écrite pour la communauté de 30baisers  
**Thème** : 10. #10

**Disclaimer** : Ma tasse de lait est vide… Le rapport avec le disclaimer ? Bah, y'en a pas… J'avais juste envie de me plaindre… Comme je me plains de ne pas être la propriétaire de Taira et Ryuusuke v.v

**UNE HISTOIRE DE CHEVEUX **

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, le soleil d'été brillait haut dans le ciel, dardant ses rayons impitoyablement brûlants, créant une atmosphère des plus étouffantes.  
Dans la chambre de Taira, deux ados tentaient tant bien que mal de survivre à la chaleur.

"Tu es sûr qu'on peut pas augmenter la clim' ?" Demanda Ryuusuke, assis par terre, adossé au lit, Lucille sur les genoux.  
"Pas la peine de me faire tes yeux de chien battu, on ne peut pas", lui répondit Yoshiyuki, qui était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, sans même lever le nez de la revue musicale qu'il lisait. "Si je n'ai pas de quoi payer la facture d'électricité à la fin du mois, on devra finir l'été dans ta bicoque. Tu sais, le truc minuscule qui fait serre en plein soleil", rajouta-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie.

Ryuusuke grommela à voix basse avant de soupirer bruyamment puis de se replonger dans l'apprentissage des accords de leur dernier morceau.

Plusieurs minutes d'un silence confortable, seulement troublé par le son de la guitare et des froissements de pages, passèrent avant que Taira ne referme son magazine et ne rampe doucement vers Ryuusuke jusqu'à s'arrêter juste derrière lui.

Doucement, il attrapa une des longues mèches noires du guitariste et la lissa entre ses doigts.  
Ryu eut un petit soupir de contentement mais continua à jouer tranquillement ses accords.  
Le décoloré prit une autre mèche qu'il papouilla aussi en murmurant.  
Plongé dans sa musique, Ray n'y fit d'abord pas attention mais quand Tai reprit son refrain pour la troisième fois, il finit par tendre l'oreille.

"…huit, neuf, dix…" L'entendit-il murmurer.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" S'enquit-il finalement en levant le visage jusqu'à le regarder d'en dessous.

Yoshiyuki eut un petit rire discret avant de lui répondre le plus sérieusement possible :

"Je compte tes cheveux."  
"Agru ?" Fut la réponse tout ce qu'il y a de plus intelligente de Ryuusuke.  
"Oui, oui, tu m'as bien entendu", sourit le blond. "Regarde, celui-la, c'est le cheveux numéro dix de ta troisième mèche", fit-il en lui tendant un cheveu sous les yeux.  
"Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire", ricana Ryuusuke en louchant sur le cheveu d'un air peu convaincu.  
"Pas vraiment, j'ai déjà mémorisé tous mes accords, moi", rétorqua Yoshiyuki avec un sourire victorieux.  
"Et bien, un peu plus de pratique ne te fera pas de mal", lui répondit son compagnon d'un sourire narquois.

Taira rit doucement et lui donna un petit baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de se relever pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Espèce de râleur invétéré", plaisanta le décoloré en posant sa tête dans un creux du cou du brun.  
"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes", répliqua Ryu en embrassant les mèches désordonnées de son amant.  
"Ca, ça reste à prouver !" Rit Taira en s'échappant de l'étreinte de Ray pour attraper sa basse.  
"Tais-toi et joue au lieu de dires des bêtises."  
"Comme si c'était moi qui en disais le plus !" Railla le blond en roulant les yeux vers le ciel.  
"Je t'aime Taira Yoshiyuki."  
"Moi aussi, moi aussi", dit rapidement le blond, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste vague de la main vers Ryuusuke avant de se concentrer sur sa guitare.  
"Et beh… Ca fait du bien de se sentir aimé…" Répondit le brun en faisant la moue avant de se reporter sur son instrument à son tour.

Taira le regarda de côté, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, avant de poser sa basse par terre et de s'approcher de lui à quatre pattes d'une manière féline.

"Baaaka !" Lui fit-il en interposant son visage dans le champ de vision du brun.

Il lui enleva sa guitare des bras pour s'installer confortablement sur les genoux du brun avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou, profitant par la même occasion pour plonger ses doigts dans la douce chevelure noire. Ils rapprochèrent doucement leurs deux visages l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent en un baiser passionné.

"Je t'aime Minami Ryuusuke", lui murmura le décoloré à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle avant de se décoller un peu de lui pour l'observer droit dans les yeux. "Tu préfères que je te le dise ainsi ?"  
"Largement", lui sourit Ryuusuke avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois tout aussi passionnément.

Sans briser le baiser, ils se levèrent tout deux pour s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit voisin. Ce qu'il firent ensuite n'eut rien à envier au soleil d'été niveau chaleur.

**FIN**  



End file.
